pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirtle
/ |dexcekalos=086 |evointo=Wartortle |gen=Generation I |species=Tiny Turtle Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=19.8 lbs. |metweight=9.0 kg |ability=Torrent |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |evo= |dexevolution = 007 }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in Kanto region. Pokemonfan201 is a nigger. Biology Physiology Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to a turtle. With its aerodynamic shape and grooved surface, Squirtle's shell helps it wade through the water very quickly. It also offers protection in battle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle is ordinarily bipedal. Characteristics Its shell is highly sturdy, and it can hide within its shell to protect itself from physical attacks. Game data Squirtle is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, FireRed, LeafGreen and Go. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Yellow. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is playable as part of Pokémon Trainer's team and its moves are Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Water Gun and Waterfall. Locations Pokédex entries Spin-off game data |number = 011 |pokemon = Squirtle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 1 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 77 |onsight = Runs away.}} Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |[[Dive]]|80|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= , Empoleon, Buizel, Floatzel, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola, Clauncher, Clawitzer|40|100|20|Water|Physical|Cool|3|0}} , Pelipper, Spheal , Sealeo , Walrein , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} |-| Generation V= , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances In the anime * Ash's Squirtle * Squirtle (IL060) * Squirtle Squad * Gary's Squirtle * May's Squirtle * Tierno's Squirtle Trivia * Across the many Generations, Squirtle's sprite color has changed noticeably: in Generation I it was light blue, in Generation II it was a dark shade of blue, and finally, the color scheme from Generation III and onwards is teal. * Squirtle's shiny has stayed the same except one feature. In Generation II, it had a fully green shell, but in Generation III, it had a green back and a light tan chest. * Squirtle is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. Names in other languages * English: Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt". Turtle would be the animal it's based on off, and squirt means to spray water or small, or a combination between the words "turtle", and "squirrel", considering its tail looks similar to a squirrel's tail. * Japanese: ゼニガメ (Zenigame in Romaji) came from the Japanese words Zeni (銭) which means money and Kame (亀) which means turtle. * French: "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" (shell) and "puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e.: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Gallery The Squirtle trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Squirtle-GO.png Squirtle_GO_Shiny.png IL026 15.jpg Squirtle with Staryu and Starmie }} fr:Carapuce Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokemon